Express this number in scientific notation. $4{,}845{,}000{,}000$
Solution: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{4}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $4{,}845{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{4}.845 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$